Heartache
by Rkodestiny2j
Summary: Kelly Morgan in love with her ex Randy Orton, the two have separated due to Randy's attitude change. Will Kelly be able to move on with the help of Trish Stratus? Characters: Randy, Cena, Trish, Kelly etc.
1. Chapter 1

Heartache

Chapter 1: I Still Love You

Kelly Morgan, 19 years old, gorgeous light brown hair that slid right past her shoulders, she was amazing, yes she was. She'd been a part of the WWE creative team for the past 6 months, and she had an unbelieable love for this business. The only problem was, she had gotten herself into a lot of bullshit, when she first came into the business.

She was bossed around and used by a few superstars. Especially her ex boyfriend, Randy Orton. She was so tired of him always using her, all he did was want her for her looks, not her heart. He was always around with other women, and never even bothered to mention to Kelly that he was engaged to Samantha! When Kelly found out, she almost killed Randy, she slapped him in the face and kicked him in the balls and Randy squirmed to the floor. She had still found herself daydreaming about him every once in awhile, and everytime she'd see him walking by her she'd stop to stare at that beautiful man. But when she did, the beauty of him, turned into a dark, two faced man, yes he was two faced, she just knew it. She couldnt stand him, yet at the same time she still loved him.

Kelly was backstage at the Smackdown taping, preparing for the show and going over a few ideas with her fellow creative writers, when Randy came walking in.

"Kel, Listen." Randy tried to continue but was stopped.

"Its Kelly, now Kel, Thanks." Kelly said looking at Randy with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ok fine, Kelly. Happy? Anyway, I think you made a mistake on the matches...You put me in a match with Kurt Angle, and it says that I lose the match, and dont win the title." Randy said looking at the papers and pointing what he thought was a mistake.

"No, your reading it right, you DONT get the title!" Kelly said with a mad look on her face.

Randys face turned red, as he turned to her in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Randy asked.

"You heard me, you dont deserve that title!" She said coming at him.

"You shouldnt mix personal life with professional life you bitch!" Randy said, as he felt like slapping her in the face.

"Dont tell me that Randy, tell yourself!" Kelly turned away and began to ignore him.

"What? What did I ever do?" Randy asked.

"Well maybe you should go find out, go to Vince's office, he needs to speak to your lame - ass.!" Kelly looked him straight in the eyes.

Randy left and slammed the door.

Kelly felt like dropping to the floor and never getting up, she just yelled at that man, the man she was once in love with. And still had a thing for him. But, she just knew she

had to get over him, he was causing to much pain.

She sat on her desk. And sighed.

---

What do you guys think of its o far? Be back soon with Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Things Will Get Better?

Later on in the day, Randy went to Mr. Mcmahons office, to see what he was in for. At first he hesitated to knock on the door, but he knew if he didn't, he'd be in even more trouble. Trouble that his father would not approve of him getting into. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Mcmahon." Vince noticed the voice was Randys. "Come on in." Vince said sitting as his desk. Randy slowly opened the door. "Have a seat Randy." Vince said, and Randys face turned into shock as he turned to see his father sitting there, next to an empty seat infront of Vince's desk. "Have a seat next to your father." Vince said.

"Ok...So, what am I in here for?" Randy asked confused. "Randy, your father and I have come to an agreement..And for the next 60 days, you will be in an anger management class. After those 60 days, you can come back, and continue your career."

Randy looked down at the floor. His heart dropped."A..ANGER MANAGEMENT? I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT." Bob Orton looked at his son... "You say you don't need the classes, but then listen to yourself." Randy looked at his father. "But. I didn't do anything...I haven't done anything wrong!" Randy was sure of himself.

"Really? Last week, you were supposed to be going over your lines for Smackdown! But, you were to busy trying pick up one of the woman in our creative team. The woman came screaming in here, and was completely harassed by you! You've been trying to get in every womans pants Randy..And well. Frankly, you need to pay for harassing all these woman. And your fans as well. You have treated them like dirt! Just because you don't find a female fan attractive, DOES NOT mean you flip them off and tell them to fuck off. Get out of my office, and I don't want to see your face around here again until your 60 days are up. You've already caused me to lose some money."

Kelly was listening at the door and heard Randy and Bob about to open it up, so she turned and hid in the corner.

Bob and Randy came out and Bob was very pissed at Randy. "Son,do you understand what you got yourself into? Your ruining your fan base too. These women that are your fans are going to see you are jerk and not give a damn about you anymore. Your looks cant save you this time." Bob said. I felt bad, but he did deserve it.

Kelly felt bad, and had a horrible feeling in her stomach about this. 'But, it wasn't my fault he was so freaking immature and rude. This was just another thing I had to get over, and move on with my life.' I thought about it and nodded my head.

Kelly went back over to the woman's locker room to see if Trish was there so we could chat a bit. I walked in and Trish saw my face, it was covered in tears, and in fear. "Kelly... whats wrong?

"I feel sorry for people way to easily."she said, then took a deep breath and continued. "I miss him." Trish looked at her face, she looked tired, and frowned. She knew it was about Randy. "Kel.. One question. If he wasn't so hott, would you atill love him? If he looked as hideous as Umaga?"She asked waiting for an answer.

"I.."she stopped. "Maybe..?"She really didn't know what to say. "You wouldn't love him, trust me, don't let his good look cover the fact that he abuses women, flips off his fans and yells constantly at you. Two words hunny... MOVE ON!"She said quietly, then raised her voice a bit. "Its not my fault theres no decent guys around here." Kelly said, yet she knew it was a lie. "Decent guys,lets see.. John Cena,Chris Masters,Carlito." She said. "Those are RAW guys, im currently only working on Smackdown!." "Smackdown,theres, Rey Mysterio, Batista, Kurt Angle, Joey Mercury. Nitro's taken."Kelly just sat there and sighed. Yeah those were guys, but they weren't Randy.

'What happened to my sweet innocent Randy? When we first starting going out he was the sweetest and most caring guy I had ever met." Kelly asked herself.

"Kelly, who knows, maybe Randy will be drafted off to RAW, because we are in the middle of a draft lottery, look at me, I just got drafted here to Smackdown!"

"Um.. how is Randy being drafted to RAW going to help me?"She asked confused.

"It'll give you time to get him off your mind, and to move on with your life."

She stared at her, 'she didn't understand at all. I didn't want to get over him, she just wanted to be with him, through it all, I wanted him to hold me, tell me everything would be alright, and that this whole thing is a joke... Or some sort of mix-up.'I thought to myself while in a complete daze.

"Shit..I haven't had time to do anything today, I was supposed to work on writing tomorrows house show." Kelly said looking at the clock as it hit 10:00. "Trish, I'm just so stressed out.. so..stressed." she said slowly while laying back on the bench. "I just need some rest.." She fell right to sleep.

Trish looked down at her. She smiled. Everything would be alright, because she was going to tell Mr. Mcmahon to move Kelly to RAW.

She was going to do this and help her out for once. After all, they had been friends for 2 years now. It was her turn to do something in favor for all of the good things Kelly had done for her.. Yeah. This was going to work..


End file.
